I am in louuu with my dad s girlfriend
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck is in love whit his dad s new girlfriend, how will that work out, when the girlfriend is Blair?
1. Chapter 1

**I am in Louuu with my dad´s girlfriend**

My father had done it again. He thinks he is 22 or something? This time she is a hot brunette with doe like eyes and cherry red lips. God I hate my father sometimes.

Bart Bass is a womanizer with a big W. Nate laughs and says"You got competition in your dad." Damn Nate, he is right.

The pretty woman is Blair Waldorf. She had this amazing smile. She looks so wrong with my dad. She is the same age as me for crying out loud. The summer-holidays had begun Nate and I have just come home when my dad shows off his new toy. She is sexy with a red bikini and long curly hair. Nate looks like he has got an electroshock. I don't want to know what I look like.

"Charles and Nathaniel meet Blair." Blair smiles to us. This is soo wrong. Bart drags her in to him. Blair´s eyes linger on me for a minute. Wish she was mine.

"Hallo, Charles and Nathaniel," Blair says softly. Wow her voice is even sweet. This is hell. After that I try to stay out of their way. I can't stand the sight of them together. That way Blair kisses my dad is not a pretty thing.

Blair was standing outside by the swimming pool. This time her bikini was black with red flowers on. Her breasts were lovely and her hips, God they made me hard. This was just great. I try desperately to hide my wood. This girl is just trouble.

"Hi, Chuck, do you want to swim with me?" Blair asks innocently. Is she trying to kill me?

"Yeah, why not," I say in a low voice. Blair smile at me and jumps in to the pool. I jump after her.

"Chuck, you are a sweet guy," Blair says in a sweet tone. She thinks I am okay with her as my step-mother, hell no. On our way up Blair slips on the wet edge of the pool and I catch her. She is warm in my arms. Our heads were to close that I can smell her. She has this wonderful smell like summer rain and roses.

"Thank you Chuck," She says in a husky tone. Blair liens up and give me a kiss on the lips. The kiss was soft and did not touch much of my lips, but still it was a kiss, no it was the kiss. After that she walks away.

Damn it, my life sucks. My father shows Blair off to the parties. Serena my friends and Nate told my

"She is am MILF." Everybody looks at her with wonder or lust. My dad has only eyes for her. Blair seems more like she is bored by the minute.

"Bart, I am really tired, can I go out for a while?" Blair drags me with her. We went shopping and Blair brought a lot of clothes. She says I have good taste in clothes and colors. I end up caring all our bags.

I brought Blair ice-cream. Blair was fun and beautiful. She had this ringing laugh, which made me smile and laugh to.

"Thanks for shopping with me," Blair says happily. I had a hard time look at her eating ice-cream. Bet God hates me for sending this angel. Blair ends up wiping ice-cream off my cheek. Blair had this cute little thing with biting her lips and licking them. Blair has stolen my heart, but she is not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I love reviews to read to my. Shell I stop it?**

* * *

**I am in Louuu with my dad´s girlfriend**

**Chapter 2**

Blair told me all about her meeting with my dad. She was in needed of money to finish her college degree. Blair to an escort job in the evenings. No wonder my dad got an escort, when you are a Basses you can get everything you want. Blair was not a dummy; she has a major in English literature and economic. Blair kept going on about study and she end up helping me a lot.

"Chuck Bass, you got brain," Blair laughs at me. We had worked on a increasing economic. Blair was now my father´s girlfriend for two months. She was always lovely and my dad was star struck in love. Nobody gets my pain, except my mother Misty Bass. She loved to hear about my dad´s new toys.

"So, she is young, no wonder," My mother laughs. She had gotten used to my father´s girlfriends. She had married. I had a brother name Derek.

"Tell me is she pretty?" Misty asks and looks more seriously at me. Yeah Blair was quite a beauty.

"Yeah, she is pretty," I say in flat tone. My mother has always been good at reading me.

"Chuck, you like her don't you?" My mother dark eyes look thoughtful.

She had caring nature so different from my father.

"What about hitting a little on her?"Oh my God, my own mother suggesting, I hit on my dad´s girlfriend? That is so weird, but hey I want let my dad have the beauty. Blair you are goanna be mine.

Blair was reading a book and totally captured by it. She had this licking her lips thing going on; it made me think of kissing her.

"Waldorf, what are you reading?" Blair blush over something must be the book, Hmm, Blair reading porn?

"Nothing interesting," Blair tries to hide the book. I get the book from her and look at it, Sleeping Beauty by Anne Rice. I read chapter 1 and look at Blair with a dirty look.

"My oh my, you are reading porn," I smirks at her. Blair turns tomato red.

"Give it back, Chuck," Blair snaps. Blair is wearing a sexy black dress with a nice cleavage showing.

"I won't blame you for wanting sex with a younger guy," I wink at her. Blair looks mortified.

"Shut up Bass," She hisses, she put extra press on the ss in Bass. Waldorf is a virgin, judging by her blush and mortification, that is good my dad hasn't touch her yet, hope it stays like that. Maybe I should ruin their sex life?

I walk over to Blair and give her the book back. Blair takes it, but I give her a kiss not a sweet little peck, but a real kiss. Blair is totally taken aback by my kiss. Blair kisses were friendly, but his one was passion fill. Blair gets her brine back in order and shoves me off her.

"Chuck, don't do that again." Blair sounds breathless, good so my kiss had an effect on her.

Blair walks way. Yeah she was a cute ass, no doubt about that.

I hear Blair mutter "That Motherchucketr."

1-0 first round goes to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in Louuu with my dad´s girlfriend**

**Chapter 3**

God, Chuck Bass, he is just too much, but very handsome.

I need money I have thought that my father and mother would support my college degrees, but no. I had to make it on my own. I never let myself down. Just the very idea makes me angry.

I tried a lot of jobs, after looking for jobs most of my free time. I took an escort job.

My boss was name Christina. She was blond and very Serena like, If Serena had a twin she would be it.

My work hours were very late at night. Most of the clients were old men; lucky for me they did not want sex. my first man was very shy and had probably never taken an escort out before.

After that night I learn that most of my clients were lonely and desperate for company.

"Blair, I need you to take Bart Bass on a date for tonight," Christina sounds stressed. I took my new red dress on. Christina told me that Bart likes clever girls. Bart Bass was something, very nice looking maybe a little old, but nice. He had a very stiff looking suit on; it was black with light blue shirt and a tie in dark blue. His eyes were ice blue. I felt suddenly nervous. Bart takes me to his limo and helps me in.

He kept eying me and asks "Are you a little too young to be and escort?" He sounds friendly and curious.

"Yes, I am," I didn't lie to him. Strange normally I wouldn't tell strangers about myself, but Bart made me. He seam so calming. The dinner was very nice. This night it was a very imported dinner for Bart Bass. He had a business dinner and I was entertaining him and his guests with my knowledge. Bart was impressed with me. He asked me to companying him and other time. That was when my relationship started with Bart Bass.

I came to like Bart. He had a mystical oar about him. He never told me anything to deep about himself. I didn't love Bart to begin with. He was a nice friend, but no lover.

One night he took me out to an even nicer restaurant and asked me to be his girlfriend. I liked him more there and said yes.

Now Chuck Bass is in the picture, I am not so sure about my feelings for Bart. Chuck is my own age and likes to joke and tease me. He is dead sexy and handsome. Bart seems to feel my interest in Chuck. Bart asked me to marry him. He haven told Chuck yet. I know I should say, I am not ready to marry Bart and I think my feelings for Chuck is growing. This it just hell stuck between too nice guy, a father and a son.

God help me choose between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in Louuu with my dad´s girlfriend**

**Chapter 4**

Blair looks sad lately wonder what is nagging her? She did not seem so in love with my dad, because Blair spent more time with me.

We had to go to a charity party and Blair was starting off dancing with my dad. Blair looks lovely in her long dress with a low- cut in the back. Blair was acting all nice and wifely. Blair was acting so proper and kind to everybody.

My father was looking at her with a face I couldn't read. _Was he in love?_ No my father still love my mother, speaking of my mother she was here tonight. Misty Bass Kennedy, she saw me and walks over. My mother has a very special way of walking. She all way looks like she has been at the hairdresser.

"Chuck my boy, where is the beauty?" She was of course talking about Blair.

"Blair must be somewhere around," I say in a low voice. Right at that minute Blair comes waltzing in with her perfect smile.

"Oh Chuck, this must be your mother Misty right?" Blair asks kindly smiling at Misty. The two brunettes lock eyes with each other_. Wonder what there are thinking?_

"Yes, I am," My mother sounds formal.

"I am Blair Waldorf," Blair presents herself to Misty.

"I hear a lot about you from Chuck," My mother sounds warmer now.

"Only good things I hope?" Blair says while looking at me with warning looks.

"Yes, Chuck has only kind things to say," Misty looks like she saw me and Blair´s looks.

"I leave you two alone," Misty walks off with a formal nod.

Thank you so much mother for leaving me with a pretty girl that belongs to my father. Blair looks like she wants to tell me something, but stops herself from saying it.

"What do you say to a dance Waldorf?" Blair nods and let me take her out on the dance floor. We dance and Blair leans in to me. She smells so sweet makes me want to kiss her again. Blair looks at me with such passion. I don't know what to think, I shouldn't feel so happy when Blair holds me tight to her, but I do.

"Chuck, you mother seems nice," Blair whispers to me.

"You look gorgeous, Blair" I told her. Blair smile and blew air on to my neck, so she wants to play.

I lean in and kiss her neck. Blair looks shock over my movement, but she kissed me back. My father was nowhere to be seen.

After my dance with Blair, the dinner was served. Blair was sitting between me and my father. Blair seems nervous as she smiles at Bart. _I wonder about her feelings for me and him?_ Bart seems to catch there is something wrong about her nerves, because he take her tights his grip on her hand.

My mother is sitting beside her husband Jonas Kennedy. He is nothing like my dad; he was brown eyes quite chubby body. My mother and Jonas just look wrong together.

My father looks at Blair and gives her a Bass wink. Blair giggles at him. I feel blood boiling in my veins with jalousie.

"Bart dear, would you please spare us your obvious flirt," My mother´s tone in voice is sugar sweet. My father looks at her with a cold look; normally people would freeze with such a look. My mother looks totally on effect by it.

"Misty my dear, does it bug you?" My father sounds sarcastic and rued.

"No, not at all, but this is a charity," My mother says calmly.

Blair looks at them and looks like she feels bad. I hate when my parents act so childish. They still look like they haven't move on.

After dinner I went out for a walk. I went to the garden. I saw my parents argue with each other.

"I can believe you," Misty roars at Bart. My dad looks collected.

"You cannot marry her, she is your son´s age for heaven's sake," Misty voice was a yell. Bart looks still calm.

"Why not, you have married a new man," Bart says matter of fact.

Misty´s hands crosses over her breasts. I have never seen my mother in such a bad mood, even when their got separated they didn't fight so badly.

"Bart, your son loves her," My mother says so low that I nearly didn't hear her. My father looks stun and angry. My mother must still love my dad?

I felt angry. Blair hadn't told me about her marrying my dad and my dad hadn't told me.

"You are jealous aren't you?" My father asks my mother. My father´s voice sounds unsure and hopeful.

My mother seems to hesitate "Bart I loved you, but you hurt me to many times." Bart does something I never thought him cable of, he embraces my mother. They end up kissing.

I go inside again. I cannot believe my eyes. My parents still love each other. My father used all the women to get over my mother. Blair was one of those women. I find Blair and ask her on a dance.

"Blair, where you going to marry Bart?" I ask Blair in a calm voice. I have no intension to make it hard for myself and her.

"He asked me to, but I didn't say yes," Blair looks down on her shoes. I lift her chin.

"Blair I know, I haven't known you a long time, but I…. love ….you," I sound shaky. Blair smiles and lifts my hand to her cheek.

"I love you..to..Charles," Blair voice sounds thick with happiness.

Where do we stand now? My father in love with my mother, my mother married to another man. I am in love with Blair that is dating my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry for updating so late.

* * *

**

I am in Louuu with my dad´s girlfriend

**Chapter 5**

Bart seems sad lately. I found out that he still loves Misty. I did feel a little jealous for a minute, but let´s face it he always loved Misty. That shouldn't have surprise me at all. I love Bart a lot, but Chuck brought some new to me, his passion for me and his jokes. After the charity party Bart seem so distracted.

"Blair, will you still marry me?" He asks me one night after we had eaten. _What was I suppose to say? Does Bart still love me? No he loves Misty. _

Chuck also seems eager for my reply. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I told him that I love him. This was just too much._ Who shall I promise myself to_?

One night Chuck knocks on my bedroom door. I let him in after a hesitation.

"What are you doing here so late?" I hiss at him. I close the door fast. I don't want Bart to catch me with Chuck so late. Chuck takes me in his embrace before I could stop him. Chuck kissed me with such passion that I felt faint for a minute. Why does my heart beat so fast? Chuck smirks at me and lifts me over to the bed.

"Who do your heart belong to Blair?" Chuck asks husky. He looks furious with me.

When I did not answer fast enough for his like he kisses me more roughly.

Tell me Blair," Chuck barks at me. He looks desperate. I felt bad for not knowing what I feel for him.

"It is not so easy for me," I say with a shaky voice. Chuck shook me. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"I told you I loved you. Does that not mean anything?" Chuck asks sounding angry.

"Yes, I love you to. You know that," I beg him to understand my position in this. Chuck moves his hands down my body and kisses my neck. He is quite forceful. I try to get out of Chuck ´s embrace. _Had jalousie made him so angry?_ Chuck tucks me tight to his chest.

"I love you Blair, my father doesn't," Chuck roars at me. I kiss him to quite him down. He was undressing me. I should feel fear because of Chuck´s anger and lust, but I feel the same lust as he. I open Chuck´s shirt with such a force that bottoms on it sprang free. Chuck chuckles at my eagerness. He had freed my breasts form my bra. Chuck touches them with quite a gentle hand while kissing me. Suddenly his gentleness vanishes and he kisses me more roughly.

"When you were an escort did you sleep with your clients?" Chuck asks sounding darkly. I was glad I could tell him no.

"I am an escort, but I am no slut," I say back in a flat tone.

Chuck smiles at me and kisses me with a more sweet kisses.

We end up without any clothes on. Chuck´s body was on top of my tiny one. Chuck was kissing me with his soft lips. I had my hand in his hair. Chuck had a nice body, firm and strong. I couldn't stop myself from touching him. Chuck groans. He likes to be kissed on his neck. Chuck was fingering me with his way to talent fingers. He keep kissing me while give me a super Hand Job. I kiss him and I want him as well. I hear my own moans grew louder. Chuck was covering my mouth with his kisses to try to quite me down. Chuck groans as I bit his neck softly. I want to give myself to him and forget the world outside for a while. Chuck seems to think the same as he moves his hips to my hips. We lock eyes and Chuck thrush his way in to me. I am so wet that I don't feel any pain on till he hits my hymen. I nearly scram at him. Chuck kept kissing me and whispering sweet things in my ears.

"God, Blair, you are so wet and hot," Chuck groans and hisses. I can feel him in me. His so rock hard and very deep inside of me. Chuck starts with hard thrushes. After a while I want him faster. I move myself to show him. Chuck gets my hint to go faster. My hands are on his firm ass. I can take much more. I moan so loud it sounds like a cry. Chuck was breathing heavily. We come together as Chuck rams inside me with such a force that, I clams down on him. Chuck kisses me with rough kisses. My lips feel num by the kisses. Trying to catch our breaths and get enough power to rise ourselves up.

Suddenly we hear Bart call. I beg Chuck to hide. We have to tell Bart the true. Chuck looks angry at me. He doesn't want to hide at all.

"Blair," Bart says in a very low tone. He sounds lustful. No, what have I gotten myself in to two Basses both lustful. Blair you dummy. I want to kick myself. This has to end. I have to tell Bart and Chuck what I really feel.

"Bart, I thought you were sleeping?" I say in a shaky voice.

"I cannot sleep thinking about your warm body sleeping a room away from me," Bart sounds drunk or horny.

"Oh, Bart, you flatter me," I try to sound flatted, but I feel angrier at myself from playing them.

Bart leans on a kiss me. I had kissed Bart many times. He smells like Gin and tonic. Yes he was drunk.

I broke the kiss. Bart is no bad kisser. Bart starts to drag me out of the room. He drags me over to his bedroom. No, I cannot do this. It surprises me that Chuck hasn't showed himself yet. _I deserve to rot in hell. Playing both of them is not faire. _

"Bart, I cannot marry you. You still love Misty," I say while he is kissing me.

Bart looks lost for a minute. I had hit the nail right on. Bart looks sad suddenly.

I had always seen Bart as a collected type. He did not like to show emotions. Bart hate to look weak I knew his type my father was a lot alike Bart.

Bart walks out on me. I am left with a bad feeling. Chuck comes out of his hiding place.

"Chuck, I am leaving. I made a mass," I start to walk over to my room to pack my things.

"Blair, please don't leave," Chuck begged me.

"I don't know what to feel, and I am in doubt about my feelings for you and him," Chuck looks sad. He kisses me and tries to hold me tight. I push Chuck off me. I don't usually run away from my problem, but I feel so lost.

_I am sorry Chuck. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, thank for your comments. :)

* * *

**

I am in Louuu with my dad´s girlfriend

**Chapter 6**

A month has passed by, I tried to find Blair. She had vanished without a trace. The Waldorf family has all moved out of New York.

Bart had gone back to chasing young models again.

I had given up on women. I don't find them in my league. My mother has a hard time with Richard her husband, maybe she gets divorce again?

I really need to get laid. I hadn't wanted any women beside Blair, she is everything for me.

One Night Nate gets me to go to this new strip/brothel club. The place was filled with young guys.

One girl with blond hair was trying to get eye contact with me. She looks okay, but nothing compare to Blair. Nate seems to like her, no wonder he had a thing for blonds anyway.

The music begins to play. On the stage comes a brunette wearing a black mask. She has cherry red lips and a very provocative dress. Her way of dancing is hypnotizing to me. Her eyes wonder around the crowd. She sees me and stops up and looks suddenly hesitating. I am caught in her eyes and her movements.

After the show I stay to try and catch the lovely lady. She reminds me of Blair. The mystery lady tries to get away from me. I ran after her out of the club. She was trying to get a cab.

"Hey, wait!" I call after her. She stops and turns to me. I walk up to her and take the mask off her. Blair´s doe eyes meet my brown ones. Blair was standing in front of me. I hug her to me. Blair was as frozen as a block of ice.

"Why, Blair," I kept saying. Blair still did not say or do anything. I held her tight and stroke her hair. She was still as beautiful as the night we made love. Blair suddenly seems to wake up and try to get out of the hold.

"Chuck," She sounds hors and teary.

"Blair, I look over the whole city for you," I say to her. Blair looks down and tries to avoid my look.

"Chuck, please, try to forget us," Blair begs at me. Her face is sad.

"No, I will not," I roar at her. Blair locks eyes with me.

"Chuck, you have to know," Blair says in a low and toneless voice. We went to my limo to talk.

Blair was look distend and sad. We sat down and Blair was sitting as far from me as she can.

"Chuck,…I am…pregnant," Blair voice sound low and inaudible.

No, Blair couldn't be pregnant. We had only slept with each other one time. I was too young to be a father. I would turn out to be just like my own dad.

"No, you cannot be," I sound totally in disbelieve. Blair looks anxious at me.

"I am.. I have been to the doctor," Blair´s voice is toneless.

"Why did you tell me right away?" I sound like a jerk. I feel bad. I should have found her sooner.

"I couldn't tell you. I have made too much of a mess out of it all." Blair was looking away. I took her hand in mine. I don't know what to do. I love her, but I don't know if I can handle a baby.

"Blair, I love you, I thought you had left me," I sound so cheesy. Blair seems to like my cheesy line because she kisses me. I guessed that means that we are back together. How do we tell my dad?

I went with Blair to the doctor the next day. Her parents did not want to see her at all. Blair had taken the strip job, because she needed the money to get to college. I myself had never wanted to go to college, because I don't like schools.

The doctor was right Blair was pregnant be a month. I was in shock by the news. I really had no idea what to do. I am 20 years old and I work at my father´s company. Blair hasn't taken her college degree yet. We were in big problems. Blair asks to my dad. I told her that Bart had gone back to his old ways. Blair seems to think about something.

"Chuck, love you to, but this baby thing.." Blair was so quite that it scares me.

"Blair, I don't know what to do with a baby either," I told her truthfully.

Blair looks at me and nods. We hold hands and talk. We are both lost.

_What a mess. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, to you guys that have read the story and wants more.

* * *

I am in Louuu with my dad´s girlfriend**

**Chapter 7**

"Maybe we should talk to your father," I suggest as I lay on Chuck´s bed. I ran away from my problem and what have it left me, in more trouble?

I felt like an idiot. Chuck had look for me and I had walked away without a second thought.

"Yeah, you are right," Chuck says sounding anxious, no wonder he is anxious, I used to date his father. He must think that I will choose Bart over him.

We were lying down and shearing warm. Suddenly Chuck´s mother Misty shows up. She looks sad and Chuck hugs her without any hesitation. I was standing a little away. I felt in the way as Chuck calms her down.

"He left… Richard," Misty was trying not to cry. Chuck was looking so nervous.

"He is not worth crying over," Chuck says in a low voice. Misty just grabs Chuck´s shirt and holds on.

Misty looks around and sees me.

"Oh, Blair," She stops tucking Chuck´s shirt and walks over to me.

"I am so glad that you returned," Misty hugs me. I don't get why she is hugging me?

"Chuck was so worried about you," Misty kept on talking. Chuck looks embarrassed about it all.

"I am glad he found me," I say to Misty. Chuck has his mother´s smile.

Chuck talks to Misty alone. I kept thinking about the day I found out I was pregnant. I was over happy and also scared. Misty and Chuck came in again.

"Oh my, Blair, you are caring my grandchild?" Misty says in a happy voice. Chuck must have told her.

Seeing Bart was not pleasant at all. Bart looked at me like I killed him. Chuck was trying to calm him down but this was a hard situation. Bart had all his rights to be mad at me. I had left him and slept with Chuck.

"Father, Blair is with my child and we just want to tell you," Chuck says in a quiet tone. Bart´s cold eyes lingered on me. Bart did not say anything to us. Misty came and Bart look at him with sadness. The rest of the day was a hell. Bart did not say much and Misty was also pretty quiet.

Derek came later to talk to Misty. Derek was the same age as Serena´s brother Eric. Derek was eyeing me with interest.

"So this is Chuck´s love," Derek says in his interested tone. We all sat down.

"Yes, I am," I say as Derek looks me over. He looks like Misty a lot and Chuck to. His eyes were dark and his hair to.

Derek understood me and he didn't blame me. Chuck just holds me and says "Blair, we need a place of our own."

Yes we did, we couldn't live with Bart or my parents. Chuck had to move out of Bart´s apartment. Bart was still very angry at Chuck and me. I wouldn't blame him for feeling angry. Misty was moving out as well she couldn't stand to see Richard sad and angry at her.

Chuck also had to change job because Bart couldn't stand to see him. That was hard for Chuck to feel his father hate towards him. I wish I could change what happen; if I only had found Chuck first this wouldn't be happing to Chuck.

All in all the Bass family was falling apart. I felt bad because I was one of the reasons to the falling apart. Chuck wasn't angry at me at all.

Chuck was more worry about our baby and me.

"Stop worrying about me," I say as Chuck tucks me in.

"How can I not when you are so tired and weak," Chuck says as I felt his warm body on top of mine.

"I love you," I say as he kisses my neck.

"I love you to Blair," Chuck says while kissing my lips. Suddenly the door bell rings. Chuck rose to answer the door. Outside in the door way Bart was standing. Chuck looks surprise to see his dad.

"Father what do we own this pleasure?" Chuck says trying to act calm.

Bart´s face was cold. I felt the cold win wash over me. He must really hate us right now.

"I came to see Blair," Bart says in his toneless voice.

Chuck just nods as he lets Bart in. I rose very slowly and I walk into the living room.

Bart says" Charles, please leave us." Chuck looks like he wants to protest, I stop him.

Chuck walks out but he still looks worried.

"Mr. Bass what a pleasure to see you here," I say as Bart sat down.

"Blair, please call me Bart," Bart says as he locks eyes with me. I sat down feeling worried.

"Blair, I came here to make you an offer," Bart says in a business like tone. I don't like that tone at all.

"What offer?" I ask trying to act calm and confident.

"I know Chuck and you need money and I could help you," Bart says still in his collected tone.

"Oh, Bart, we will do fine," I say as I try to sound honest. Bart doesn't look convinced at all.

"Blair, we both know you and Chuck need money, and I can help you," Bart says as he looks at me with a smirk.

"Be mine for one night," Bart says as he looks at me with an intense glance.

I look shocked and I felt that way. Bart just smiles and says" think about it Blair." Bart took his jacket and left. Chuck comes in to me. Chuck asks me what Bart wanted. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. _God what have I done? This is a very bad mess _I thought angrily with myself for this. Yes we need the money but could I really hurt Chuck?

In the beginning Chuck try to get work a different companies and industries but all of them told him no. It was like they had blacklisted him or something? I couldn't find a job either that would pay the rent. My pregnancy was starting to make life hard.

We had only one option and I really didn't want to do this, I had to take Bart´s offer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I hope you like that I write on this story.

* * *

I am in Louuu with my dad´s girlfriend**

**Chapter 8**

I got myself a dress that looked okay, not too shabby or slutty. I can´t belief I am going to Bart. I felt bad about lying to Chuck and doing this. We had planned to meet at the Plaza. I was so nervous and guilty looking.

Bart looks please to see me. I walk up to him in a steady speed. I want to look sure but my heart was crying.

Bart holds his hands out to me. I took it with a shaky little twist. _God, why am I doing_? I thought, my brain was also screaming at me.

In the elevator Bart´s hand was wrapped around my waist. I felt like I was an escort again. I was an escort not a whore but now I would become one. I try to fight with my will not to run away for Bart.

"Blair, you seem nervous," Bart says, he is as calm as ever. I hate him a little for that. He didn't seem to have a guilt trip like mine. He did not feel bad about soon fucking his son´s girlfriend_? This must be his little revenge on Chuck_ I thought darkly.

We arrive at the room 1221. The room was like all the other rooms in Plaza luxurious and nice.

Bart opens Champaign and I start to undress. I walk into the bathroom to strip down; in the bathroom I felt my stomach lunched.

I walk out to meet Bart. My heart is still beating fast not in butterflies fast but in nerves fast.

"Blair, come over," Bart says in a low tone. He indicates to the place beside him.

I walk over to him. He kissed me. The kissed was like being burn by a flame. I drew away. Bart starts to lie me down. My body and mind suddenly breaks. I couldn't do this. I try to free myself from Bart´s hold.

"Let me go," I cry, my tears were running down my cheeks. Bart looks mad. I was really scared now. _Chuck save me I begged in my head. _

Bart doesn't react on my tears or pleading. He threw me on the bed.

"Know body leaves a Bass," Bart says in a hiss. He had totally lost his mind. My under dress was rips off and I felt fear. He was going to rape me? No I couldn't let him do that.

"Bart, Bart, let go," I scream as I was in pain. Bart´s hands were trying to rip my bra off. I try to hit him to let him know that I did not want him.

"You bitch, you made me belief that you love me," Bart says this like he was in pain.

"I am ..sorry that I..got you..to feel..that way," I cry into the duvet.

Bart wasn't listening to me at all. His hands were under my dress lifting it op and digging his nails in my inner thighs. I screamed at his nail were digging into me and I saw blood run down my thighs.

Bart forces me down into my stomach and he was dragging my panties down. He opens his pants with a shaky hand. _I was going to be rape and left here to die_ I thought panicky.

I cry for Chuck and hope that he found me in time. What a fool have I been? To think that Bart wouldn't hurt me?

Suddenly the door flew open and Chuck rush in. He throws his father off me.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck says as he lifts me up. I was in his arms and he carries me out.

Chuck was whispering "Blair, baby, I am right here." He was stroking my hair as he walks out with me. People in the lobby were staring as Chuck came down with me.

Chuck had covered me with his jacket.

"Blair oh," Chuck says as he lays me down on the backside off his limo. How did Chuck get the limo?

Must be Misty that gave him, hers

I fall asleep in Chuck´s warm embrace. Was he angry with me?

I woke up in a very warm bed with bright light shining through the windows.

Chuck was sitting beside me. I felt hors and very tired.

"Chuck," I whisper and tighten my grip on his hand. Chuck´s hand was holding mine.

"Blair, you are awake I am glad," Chuck says as he kissed my cheek.

"Are you angry at me" I ask as I look at him. He was wearing the same tux he wore that he saved me in.

"I am not mad, I am glad that you are okay and the baby is fine," Chuck says his voice sounding emotional.

Chuck lay with me for the rest of the day. We were in Misty´s new house and Chuck had got himself a job. It did not pay much but it would keep the rent.

Misty was still sad and she really mist Bart. Chuck and I were worried about her. Bart was in no condition to have any women back after what he did.

Misty must love Bart more than reasonable. Chuck told me how their met.

It was quite a romantic story about how Bart kept wooing her. How she did not want him to begin with but after awhile she also fell in love with him.

They had Chuck very early. Bart was over himself with joy. The break up was bad.

Chuck and me found out we were having a baby girl. Chuck was in shock over this news. Misty was so happy and my parents wrote to me. I really did not want to talk to them. They had left me when I needed them most.

Chuck got me to write to them and he also got them to visit us next week. We used a lot of time in finding a name to our girl. In the end we decided to name her Bell. Her name would be Bell Waldorf Bass.

We waited a little to buy baby stuff, because we needed to paint the nursery.

Chuck really cared about me and our baby girl. I was lucky to have someone like Chuck.


End file.
